


Drunken Encounter by Dangit

by yanfeiyuji



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 一发完, 一点点OOC, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 假装情侣, 单恋, 大学AU, 露骨性话语
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自汤不热上的灵感：“你不是我室友，所以你是怎么进来的？噢，天哪，你醉得厉害，然后你现在又开始哭了。好吧，你可以呆在这儿。”<br/>我本想试着写点可爱的小东西，然后不知怎么的，它变成了一篇带着淡淡忧思的8千字短文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Encounter by Dangit

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Drunken Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4396496) by [Dangit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit)

索隆低声怒吼着再次端起一杯啤酒。某个浑身是汗的家伙撞到他身上，在他发怒之前，对方窃笑着手忙脚乱地逃开了。他看向酒柜，那个薇薇特别告诫他不能打开的地方。一个女孩飞过厨房冲进后院开始呕吐。去他妈的，他也要吐个痛快，索隆这么决定。为此，他需要些更烈的酒。

他抓着酒柜里最高的瓶子大口地灌着酒，然后回头望向客厅。这儿的音乐声大得让人难以忍受，空气又闷又热。这是某个星期日的晚上，明天还有早课，而他呆在这个愚蠢的派对上的原因就是倚在一个难闻的啤酒桌旁边。

山治•布莱克，Grand Line 大学学生机构主席，也是索隆内心深处烙印般的折磨。索隆一饮而尽——威士忌？——他怒视着那个开怀大笑的金发男孩。就性感来说，没有哪个家伙他妈的比他更有发言权。说真的，谁的腿有他妈的那么长？头发有那么柔软？腰有那么纤细？

先不管这家伙有多么性感，说真的，他的眼睛 _这么_ 蓝合法吗？——但不管怎样，他仍然是个笨蛋。自高中三年级，索隆撞见另一个和骚扰女孩的恶棍团体打架的男孩之后，他通常都试着和山治保持距离以防说出一些傻话或者暴露出他迷恋这个金发男孩的事实。但他们的某些课会在同一个教室上，所以有时候保持距离是一件不可能完成的任务。

而唯一能让索隆的迷恋不至于脱离掌控的原因，就是山治是他见过的最无礼、傲慢且令人气恼的混蛋。并且这些完全只针对索隆一个人！是的——山治讨厌索隆。当然，这并不表示索隆完全无辜，他也经常嘲弄这个金发男孩。但是，当山治和他讲话时，当对方那性感得要命的男中音引起他后背一阵阵美妙的颤栗时，他还能说些什么呢。

他又喝了口他的威士忌，把头枕在手上稍作休息，让视线离开山治，但仍然能在余光中看到他。对方正在和一些女孩调着情——就和平时一样——以及他的朋友，罗。索隆对罗的了解不是太多，除了知道他比乔巴大一届并且这个年轻男孩完全柏拉图式地爱着他以外。这家伙话不多，身上都是文身，总能看见他和山治或者和山治的另一个朋友、红发的基德待在一起。

女孩们离开了，山治转身向罗诉苦。

索隆藏起窃笑，向企图接近自己的女孩怒目而视。对方睁大眼睛，快速转移了目标，在某个一脸粉刺的蓝发男孩身边坐下。他确实需要自我放松一下找个伴啥的，但现在考虑这个似乎不太妥。天哪，他真想回去。

总之，他为什么会待在这儿呢？当然只是因为他听说山治也会来。真可悲。他甚至连这儿一半的人都不认识——除了薇薇，这座房子的主人，其他就没了——他真的无法承受浪费更多的时间在酒精和单恋那个性感柔软的金发男孩上，对方甚至不知道自己的名字。

他叹了口气，瞥向山治。对方正露齿大笑——白痴却又动人心魄的笑容，索隆从未见过他对自己露出过这种表情，尽管他们早在高中时就已经打过交道——然后他屈身靠近罗。索隆睁大了眼睛，他看见山治靠得更近了，太近了，他的嘴唇刷过罗的耳朵向他的朋友说了一些悄悄话。

天啊，难道山治和罗 _在一起_ ？

当他看见山治的手臂环住那个高个子男人的腰时，他觉得自己坠入了黑暗，胃里绞痛着，几乎让他呕吐。

索隆猛地站起身快步离开，把旁边一对正在亲热的情侣吓了一大跳。他脑子里只剩下一片可怕的空白，只有当他被揍到几乎不省人事或极度悲伤或其他强烈的情感导致他失控时才会出现的空白。

他大步走着，四肢僵硬，沉着脸，所有路过的人都对他退避三舍。

他一直认为山治是直的。那个该死的金发男孩和他见过的所有女孩调情！他甚至没法在看到一对胸的时候止住自己的鼻血。索隆非常确定他曾经至少三次约娜美出去——只在过去的一年里。山治理应是直的，这样对大家都更好。因为他如果不是直的——如果他喜欢男生——那就意味着他不喜欢索隆，就因为他是索隆。

那就和他的性别没有关系了。索隆再也无法对此毫不在意然后说服自己， _嗯，他是直的_ 。不管是不是直的，这对山治不重要。山治就只是简简单单地不喜欢他而已。作为一个路人。

他猛地抓住离他最近的一样东西狠打起来，而那样东西只不过是根电线杆而已。痛苦紧紧地擭住他，索隆突然意识到自己处于一个陌生的地方。该死，回宿舍怎么走？薇薇住得离宿舍很近，所以他的住处不会离得太远。该死，这些街道又移动了？

 

他大概花了四十分钟找到宿舍，然后又花了二十分钟找到正确的房间。他手里仍然拎着一瓶威士忌，想着也许应该喝掉它，但是桌上的一堆报告提醒他这是一个糟糕的提议。已经习惯了宿舍的布置，他没有开灯，径直走到桌子前把酒放进其中一个抽屉里。

他脱掉衣服换上他的拳击短裤，给手机冲上电，然后躺进床里。

只是，某个人已经在他的床上了。

“什么鬼！？”索隆惊叫出声，腾地跳起来。他听见某个人痛苦地呻吟起来，索隆快速打开房间里的灯。他转身看向那个不速之客，他室友路飞的名字几乎就要脱口而出。而当他看见山治的时候，呼吸凝固在了他的胸腔里。“你、你……你是怎么进来的？”他开口，声音颤抖。

山治呻吟着揉起眼睛，因为刺眼的灯光而一脸不满。他翻了下身，脸上渐渐浮现起震惊的表情，他发现自己在一张床 _上_ 。

”发生了什么事？“山治咕哝道，嗓音沙哑，含糊不清，使得他的话听起来像是， _花生那朽木诗？_

他喝醉了。操，山治是如此他妈的不知轻重！索隆曾经见过他只喝了一杯啤酒就醉倒了，而这次根本无从得知他喝了多少。山治又咕哝了一串意味不明的话，他试着起床，一边嗤嗤地笑着然后自己绊倒了自己。

“你在这干什么？”索隆再次问道，粗略地环视了一周，确保没有其他陌生人在他的卧室里。说到陌生人，罗去哪了？山治之前不是一直在他的那个朋友身边表现良好吗？

“这是我的房间，”山治怒视着他，神情恍惚。他微微眯起眼，好像要站起来的架势，但最终还是跌坐了回去。

“这是 _我的_ 房间，臭厨子，”索隆怒气冲冲地说。“说起来，你男朋友罗呢？他不是应该照顾你吗！？”

山治抬起头，他的眼睛睁大着，头发凌乱，足够让索隆看清他的双眼（以及眉毛）。当山治直视进他的眼睛里时，他一时间忘记了呼吸。而当金发男孩开始哭起来时，他陷入了彻底的惊恐之中。

“你在干、干什么！？”索隆惊叫起来，然后意识到这不对，因为山治哭得更厉害了。大颗的泪珠从他的眼眶里滚落。“发生什么事了？”

“ _所有事！_ ”山治叫喊起来，吓了他一大跳。“都糟糕透了！我糟糕透了。我他妈的在想些什么？我做了些什么？为什么我甚至觉得自己还有机会呢？”

索隆惊讶地张大嘴，他注视着山治训斥着他自己。对方的整个身体都在随着啜泣而颤抖，双手痛苦地抓着头发，眼睛里透着惊慌，呼吸紊乱。他听起来是如此……脆弱。

“会好起来的，”索隆轻柔地说道，试图让他冷静下来。他从未见过山治如此悲伤，甚至是高中时他不得不去亲吻亭打工赚零钱，而娜美认为买下他五分钟时间将会非常有趣。那天他确定山治将会因为他亲了娜美而杀了他。“所有事都会好起来的。”

“不会！”山治哭叫着。“我搞砸了一切。我只是……我只是想要他…… _看_ 我而已。为什么他看不见我呢？我不够好吗？”

索隆的心在山治微弱的嗓音下碎了，他的话是如此残忍、伤人。他怎么会这么认为？不够好？难道他不明白他是索隆所能够想象出的最美好的事物吗？

“他……他不想要你？”索隆轻轻问道，他的手极度渴望着去触碰山治颤抖的双肩。

山治似乎没有在听，他无意识地望向虚空，双手紧张不安地拨弄着衬衫上最后一粒纽扣。“他就……这么离开了。罗……”

剩下的话语在一片咕哝中含糊不清，但索隆抓住了要点。山治向罗表白，而对方丢下了他。有一刹那，恶劣的快感从索隆心中涌出，但瞬间就被内疚淹没了。该死，厨子确确实实地被伤害了，为什么他会为此感到高兴。他应该只求山治能够得到他想要的。

他看了眼自言自语的厨子，而对方已经在地上打起了瞌睡。他轻轻笑了一下，然后叹了口气，把厨子扛到床上，忽略了从醉倒的金发男孩嘴里传出的细小的咕哝声。

“明天可有你好受的，”索隆嘀咕道，帮他脱掉了鞋子和夹克。山治扭动着身体想要扯掉衬衫，解开纽扣花了不少时间，最终他蜷缩进索隆的被子里，几乎立刻就睡着了。

索隆无法做什么，只是看着这个美妙的瞬间，然后把自己安顿在路飞的床上。他最好的朋友可能在乌索普或娜美那儿过夜了。或者他会在某个时间点回来，那只能委屈他躺在地上睡了。索隆叹了口气，转身把视线投向天花板。

他体内的一部分极其高兴山治没有在和罗约会，但是更多的部分因为山治的遭遇而感到十分糟糕。不管发生了什么，索隆想要山治快乐。他已经安于山治永远不会和他在一起这个令人悲伤的事实了，但是他也许可以做点什么，关于罗。他不明白怎么会有人忍心拒绝这个金发男孩，尤其是罗，他甚至不是直的。索隆很确定两年前他还在和一个叫多弗的中年男人约会。

他看了一眼山治，摊在他枕头上的金发晕出细微的光芒，他臀部的曲线，他优美的背沟，以及宽阔的肩。想要触摸的望想如此强烈，他闭上眼睛，双手在被子里紧握成拳。长久以来他一直保持着清醒，而这让他筋疲力尽。

第二天早上，他随日出从睡梦中醒来。当看见金发男孩躺在晨日的阳光下闪耀着，索隆几乎陷入了片刻的惊叹之中无法自拔。他快速地让自己清醒过来，给自己来了次绝对必要的冷水浴，然后留下一杯水和一瓶止痛药给山治，便赶着去上课了。

他几乎在教室里睡过去两次，但无论如何还是记下了足够的笔记来掌握课程的重点。他抽空回宿舍去看望山治，但那个金发男孩已经走了。索隆给自己做了顿简单的早餐然后继续赶回去上课。

中午，他在食堂看到山治在和罗以及基德一起吃午饭。每次山治和罗讲话时，他都试着忽略心中像火花一样四处溅射的愤怒。他们怎么还能若无其事地混在一起？山治真的有那么喜欢他吗？他低吼着，连路飞几乎从他盘子里偷走了所有的菜他都无动于衷。

他试着让自己不要多管闲事，但那只坚持了几天。

有一堂心理学课，他和那个金发男孩在同一个教室。索隆很努力地不去关注山治和罗之间的窃窃私语。他下笔太用力以至于纸张开裂，墨水洇到了第二张纸上。为了不让自己折断那根钢笔并且让墨水溅满全身，他有必要让自己冷静下来。

下课时，教授解散了他们。索隆慢吞吞地整理好书，他能从眼角余光中看见山治仍在和罗说话。当那个黑发男人拿起手机接听一通来电时，索隆顿时陷入一阵心烦意乱中。他怒视着，当罗举起一根手指示意山治不要说话时，山治的脸沉了下去。无论是谁打给了罗，那一定是个对他来说很重要的人，因为那个医学预科生快速说了声抱歉，然后独自走了。索隆注视着山治，后者迅速地拿起书以惊人的速度大步离开。

“喂！”索隆下意识地喊了出来，把笔记本扫进包里，追上山治。“喂，山治！”

山治停下脚步回过头，困惑地看着他。“你要干什么，绿藻头？”

索隆忽视了自己因这个绰号而燃起的怒意，强迫自己摆出一副关切的表情。“你还好吗？”

有那么一秒钟，山治看起来受到了惊吓，但他立刻调整好自己。“我很好；我有什么理由会觉得不好？”

索隆皱起眉，怀疑山治是否可能忘记了那晚所发生的事。他是醉得如此厉害。“只是……那晚你听起来非常苦恼，”他犹豫不安地说道。山治眯起眼睛。

“我……有说些奇怪的话吗？”山治紧张地盯着他，慢吞吞地问道。

“你……嗯……你和我说了你的感受，”索隆立刻对自己说出口的话而感到后悔。因为山治瞬间一脸苍白，眼睛惶恐地睁大了。

“我……我说了？”他低语道，声音充满恐惧。他快速地查看了一下周围是否有人在看着他们，而整个大厅只剩他们两个。索隆不喜欢看他因害怕而耸起肩膀以及双臂防御性地环住自己。“忘了它，”他悄声说道，转移了视线。“那并没有什么意义。”

“它当然有意义！”索隆惊呼道，他实在太生气了，山治惊讶地看向他。“你确实很在乎罗，而他就是个混蛋，看不到任何东西。你是个非常优秀的家伙，而你喜欢的那个人应该感谢全宇宙！”

“罗？”山治歪着头咕哝。

“我猜你要说这不关我的事，”索隆嘀咕起来，尴尬地抓了抓头。“我们甚至不算是朋友，但你……你看起来那么苦恼。所以如果有任何需要我帮助的地方，你可以来找我。”

他不知道这些话是如何说出口的，但那听起来无比真诚。他讨厌看到山治责备自己，讨厌看到那个一直以来自信又傲慢的厨子如此脆弱渺小。即使他不会和自己在一起，索隆还是想看到他快乐。

“你想帮我……追到罗？”山治犹豫地问道，表情奇怪。“我喜欢的那个罗。”

“嗯，是的，”索隆紧张地答道。“我是说，如果你需要的话。尽管这不关我的事。”

山治看起来若有所思，他的嘴唇微微阖动着自言自语。他似乎在考虑这个提议，因此索隆安静地站着，尽管下一节生物课他已经迟到很久了。

大概过了一分钟或者两分钟——对于索隆来说几乎像一小时那么久——在山治回过神并以一种深刻的、审视的目光锁定他之前。

“好吧，”他最后回应道。索隆笑起来，整个人放松了下来。“你可以帮助我。但是你可能不会喜欢这种方式。”

“我能应付得了，”索隆爽快地说。“怎么帮？”

“我希望你能假装在和我约会，然后我就能让罗吃醋了。”山治坚定地说道。索隆觉得自己的下巴掉了。

“和、和你约会？”他惊叫道，声音里透着无法掩饰的震惊。“像……像是接吻之类的那种？”

山治眯起眼睛，双臂交叉。“对——就是这样，如果你真心要帮我一把的话。我知道罗喜欢我，他只是不想承认罢了。他一点也不在乎我是否和女孩约会，但我肯定，如果我开始和男生约会的话，他一定会嫉妒的。”

索隆睁大了眼睛盯着他，试着弄清他是否在开玩笑。他不得不假装和山治约会？他……他不知道自己能否做到。如果索隆被要求去亲吻他触摸他，那对方绝对会发现他的真实情感——到时候索隆就再也无法隐藏了。

但是……好吧，他将会和山治 _在一起_ 。并且他确实承诺自己会帮助他。另外，索隆知道自己的自控力非常好，要是连只是面对山治都无法控制自己的话，他还算是什么人呢？这将会是一项非常艰巨的挑战。

“好吧，”他回答，模仿着山治之前的口气。对方欢快地笑起来，完全没有意识到这对索隆产生的影响。

“好极了！”他开心地叫起来。“今晚Delta Sig兄弟会要举办一场派对。罗会去，所以你要和我一起去。打扮得好看点。再见，绿藻头！”他一说完就离开了。

“我叫索隆！”他大喊，但是金发男孩只挥了挥手，头也不回地继续走着。索隆盯着他的腿看了一会，在他意识自己在干什么之前，快速地移开了视线。一条短信来自快急疯的乔巴： _你在哪儿！？_ 提醒他去上下节课，在错过更多课时之前他匆忙跑了出去。

今晚将会是艰难的一晚。

 

索隆没有加入过任何兄弟会，而路飞则能和任何人打成一片，所以他的室友一定知道Delta Sig兄弟会大堂在哪里。很明显，他的草帽朋友已经计划要去这场派对了，对方非常欣喜地得知他也将前往。

“那将会十分有趣！”路飞高兴地大叫，一路上在索隆身边蹦蹦跳跳。

到那里没花太多时间——路飞在中途和他几度失散，然后他责怪索隆老是迷路——当他们进去的时候，会堂里已经挤满了人。索隆立刻将目标锁定厨房好给自己来一杯。好在这是星期四，他周五没有任何课。这是他之前以早课换取得到的周末全休，他很感谢自己做的这个决定。

“喂，绿藻头！”一个男中音响起，索隆转身面对山治，他的眼睛立刻被对方手中的两个红色杯子所吸引。“来一杯？”

索隆接过杯子，看着里面的琥珀色液体。“这是什么？”

“一份来自你好朋友们的礼物：吉姆，杰克，尊尼，乔斯，”山治咧嘴大笑。

索隆抿了一小口，当那强烈的味道冲击着他的口腔时，他笑了。天哪，这简直就是为他而量身定做的酒。“你不喝这种酒，是不是？”

“不，这种口味对我来说简直就是灾难，”山治对着自己手里的那杯皱了皱眉。“虽然三杯以内还不足够让我喝醉。”

“很好。要是你喝醉的话，会变得……非常奇怪。”

山治怒视着朝他小腿上来了一脚。这比他过去的力道要小一点，但索隆还是疼得龇牙咧嘴。“来吧，学霸。”

山治抓起他的手，像是把他拖进狮口一样把他带到一个音乐声震耳欲聋的地方，徘徊着一些傻头傻脑的家伙，空气里充斥着汗液和性的味道。索隆僵硬地跟着他，满脑子都是山治抓着他的手的触感。

让他感到惊讶的是，山治的手并不是他想象中的那种柔软。他总觉得他应该会有双柔软的手——它们看起来确实应该这样。但是在他的手掌之下，他能感觉到对方的茧子和力道。

“我们要去哪里？”索隆不得不靠近山治，隔着浪潮般的音乐声冲他喊。

“转瓶子游戏，”山治简短地回道，把他拽进第二间屋子，这比之前的地方要安静多了，但随之取代的是嘈杂的谈话声。

索隆惊讶地看着他的一些朋友正和山治的朋友坐在一起。就像山治说的，他们围坐成一圈，中间是一只空了的啤酒瓶子。当他们到达时，正轮到薇薇转瓶子，然后游戏的结果是她不得不亲吻乌索普。这非常让人尴尬，因为薇薇的男朋友寇沙也在 _这儿_ 。

“索隆，你也来了！”乔巴开心地大叫。索隆很高兴这个还未成年的孩子只拿了瓶水在手里，并且没有参与这个游戏。坐在薇薇右边的娜美抬起头来，看到他们互相牵着手时抬了一下眉毛。

该死，娜美知道他喜欢山治。自从索隆了解到自己无法在娜美和罗宾面前保持秘密之后，她们两个是唯一知道这件事的人。他只希望娜美不要在山治面前说出什么蠢话来揭穿他。

“还有位子给我们俩吗？”山治问，在基德旁边挤了个位置出来。索隆打算就坐在他旁边，但山治摇了摇头，指着对面。“你坐那儿。如果你坐我旁边的话，那我永远都没机会亲你了，绿藻头。”

该死。索隆快速灌了口酒，在夏奇旁边坐下，忽视了从娜美和乌索普那里传来的奇怪的目光。情况越来越糟糕了，他默默地想着。

轮到山治的时候，酒瓶从来没有指向过他，索隆不知道自己应该高兴还是伤心。而当指向罗的时候，索隆不得不咬住自己脸颊内侧，来防止看到那俩人接吻时他控制不住而怒吼的可能性。也许这对山治来说是个煎熬，或者是罗的煎熬，但那个吻只持续了一瞬间，并且没有其他任何意味在里面。

游戏并没有持续很久，隔壁的欢笑声很快蔓延到了这个房间，扰乱了他们的兴致。在娜美打算接近索隆时，山治就拖着他走了，感谢上帝。但不幸的是，山治把他带到了自己的小团体里面，然后当着基德，罗，贝波和汉考克的面坐在了索隆的大腿上。

索隆试着让他们之间的肢体接触不带任何情欲味道，除了山治坐在他腿上这个一点也不单纯的姿势以外。他同样试着不去想山治的屁股就在自己大腿上并且对方的脸离自己的只有短短几英寸这个事实。他能感觉到罗沉重的视线，索隆压制住自己的焦躁，轻轻地在山治的下巴上按下一个吻。他感觉到金发男孩的呼吸急促起来，索隆紧紧抓住山治的衬衫以防他逃离，过了一会儿，他断开了那个吻。

最好的情况是被对方怒目而视。否则，就是山治从他身上逃开，或者揍他一顿。

但取而代之的是，山治回吻了他。

那只是唇与唇之间的互相挤压和摩擦，以一种软糯的互动方式。没有舌头的参与，但他们张着嘴，呼吸急促。对方的手指插进索隆的头发里把他拉得更近，这细微的疼痛让他喘息不已。操，他喜欢别人这样拉他的头发。

这个吻是如此短暂，山治退了回去，参与到其他人的谈论中，丝毫没有被刚才的吻所扰乱。他的唇红润而光滑，但它原本就是这样的。而索隆的脸愈发滚烫，只希望山治不要发现自己对他越来越明显的兴趣。

他深吸了口气，把杯子凑到嘴边。噢，感谢上帝，杯子空了。

“我去倒点酒，”他插进基德的发言中，在山治的身下动了动身体。

“也给我拿点，”山治站起来让他起身。索隆本打算问他要什么酒，但是罗的讲话声吸引住了山治全部的注意力。

索隆白了一眼走开了。他花了一点时间走到室外去呼吸一下新鲜空气来冷静自己，然后有将近十分钟被他花在找回去的路上。他惊讶地发现山治在厨房里灌着一整瓶喜力。

“你在干什么？你会醉倒的，”索隆责骂道，他端起一杯喝了口，是啤酒，不是很烈的那种。

“你去哪了？”山治反问。

“外面，出去透透气，”索隆耸了耸肩。“我以为你会和罗待在一起。”

“他走了，”山治灌下一大口啤酒，淡淡地说。“所以我猜我们现在可以回去了。”

_当然。罗走了，你也没有必要和我待在一起了。_

“很好，”索隆回道，“我他妈的讨厌派对。”

“那你为什么还要来，白痴？”

索隆瞪了他一眼。“你 _要_ 我来的，白痴卷卷眉。”

山治气呼呼地怒视着他，但是没有回嘴。“不管了。你明天有什么事要做吗？”

“没什么。休一整天，”索隆自顾自地笑起来。他喜欢星期五，因为不必做任何事。感谢那四份奖学金，为此索隆不必再向学校交钱。有时候他会去找些奇奇怪怪的兼职来赚些零用钱，但他实际上根本不需要那些钱。就算他不讨要，他父亲也会往他的账户里打钱。

“很好。那我们去水上乐园，”山治宣布道。“中午。准备准备。”

“当然，Boss。”索隆讽刺地回应道。山治白了他一眼，从他的身侧一擦而过离开了。

“别迟到了，绿藻头。”

“我叫索隆，”他怒吼，但山治已经走远了。

 

索隆从未想过有一天他能和山治约会。他期盼过，甚至梦见过，但他从未想过要把这些变成现实。而它们竟然成真了……世界上没有比这更棒的事了。

好吧，要是他能忽视山治永远围绕着罗来制定他们的约会项目以及金发男孩的视线永远跟随那个医学预科生这种事的话。要是索隆假装觉得山治吻他是因为他想要这么做而不是为了得到罗的注意，那么他几乎可以欺骗自己认为他们就是快乐的一对。

至少，那也不算很坏。他和山治总是在吵架，尤其是在山治想要做些蠢事来吸引罗的注意力时。但很明显，他们之间确实存在一种化学反应。山治很有趣，兴趣也很广泛，不会轻易被击倒，灵活又风趣，在索隆看来，他简直完美。

尽管他们时不时会有些小摩擦。索隆尽量避免超出接吻和牵手的动作——他从来不是那种在公共场合不顾别人感受和伴侣过于亲密的人，特别当他们两个甚至不算是真正的情侣的时候——因此，山治有将近一周时间拒绝和他说话。但是最后他还是回来找他——更像是要求他——在一个约会之夜和他出去。

没有人意识到他们之间的关系就是一场闹剧，甚至通常能看透一切的罗宾和娜美也没察觉。索隆曾经要求娜美帮他保守秘密，甚至把自己押了出去，现在看来那笔交易非常值得。罗宾甚至祝贺他能鼓起勇气约山治出去。

现在所有人都知道山治和索隆在约会的事了。并且山治的计划似乎进行得很顺利。他们的“约会”已经持续了五个星期，索隆能够注意到当他和山治牵手时罗的怒视，以及他和山治讲话时，罗会夺走山治的注意力。以及当索隆吻了山治后，罗会立刻屈身去碰山治的手。

山治对此欣然接受，而索隆则假装这些并没有让他心碎。山治很快乐，罗开始对此有反应的这些天他越来越快乐。

“只要再过几周，他就完全不会隐藏了，”他兴奋地告诉索隆。“我对此很确定！只要再和我假装几周的时间。”

“没关系，”索隆安抚他。“我不介意。”

他确实不介意。事实上，他希望罗永远没有勇气尝试把山治从他那里 _偷走_ 。当然，这样的想法让他无比内疚，但他不能阻止自己这么想。

然后，情况有了变化。

索隆错过了运动机能课，因为乔巴要求他去医务室。他在摆弄乔巴的手术刀时不小心切到了自己。被一把小小的刀切到实在太令人羞耻了——他可是个剑士，妈的——同样地，乔巴对他的担心让他内疚。那个伤口并不是很严重，虽然那把刀很锋利，但是索隆总有本事让自己的伤变得更严重。因而他还是有必要缝一下。

他花了点劲找到医务室——在这儿他可以承认他迷路了，因为这所大学的确大得像个迷宫一样，甚至连山治和娜美有时候都会找不到路——最终他花了二十分钟找到医务室。他的伤口已经不在流血了，但是乔巴临时包扎的绷带上浸满了血。

他打开门，看到室内空无一人而皱了下眉。他之前只来过一次这里，只知道库蕾哈医生是经常不在的，她总是有一大群学生需要她的帮助。他走了进去，在拐角处看了看，那儿有几张挂着帘子的床铺用来保持隐私。有只包被它的主人遗忘在了这里。索隆弯腰看了一下是否认识包的主人，这时，门开了。

索隆用了半秒钟做出反应，但是他听到了罗的声音，然后下意识地躲在最后一张床后面，拉过帘子以防被发现。

该死，他为什么要躲起来？

“……我就知道我把它忘在这里了！”

那声音听起来像是基德。该死，要是基德看见他躲在这里，他不敢往下去想了。这家伙太好斗并且和山治一样傲慢，但那样的傲慢在他身上远远没有在山治身上那么性感。

“你总是把你的破烂忘在这儿。库蕾哈医生要是发现我经常让你在这儿打盹，她绝对会杀了我的。”罗厉声说。

“也许你应该停止分散我的注意力，”基德回道，他的音调让索隆皱起眉。

他动了动腿让自己足够看到山治的这两个朋友。当他看到基德和罗之间的距离是如此之近的时候，索隆摒住了呼吸，基德的手紧紧地搭在罗窄窄的髋部上。

“噢，所以现在是我的错喽？”罗慢吞吞地说道。基德不置可否地舔了舔嘴唇，一抹得意的笑从罗的脸上浮现。

“你才是那个一直先出手的人，”基德回应他，声音里带着明显的挑衅。

罗翻了个白眼，但他凑上前去吻了对方。那绝对不是单纯的一吻，索隆转移了目光，他感觉自己像个变态偷窥狂。

“你知道的，这些床睡起来非常舒服，”罗懒洋洋地说道，索隆顿时如坠冰窖。请不要待在这里。请不要在这里性交。“不然我们跳过午餐，就待在这儿？”

“宝贝，我爱你……但是我他妈的快饿死了，”基德回答他，索隆默默地松了口气。

罗气恼地推开他，但脸上仍挂着笑意。“好吧。但你请客。”

“啥！？为什么？”

“因为你 _爱我_ 。”

“你真是个混蛋。”

“我知道啊。但你还是 _爱我_ 。”

索隆侧了侧身坐在冰冷的地上，他闭上眼听着那一对互相打情骂俏。他就这么坐着，甚至罗和基德已经走远了。几分钟后库蕾哈医生回了医务室，把他从恍惚中拉回了现实。

她高效地处理着他的伤口——并就他之前的窘态嘲笑他的脆弱，但事实上，索隆也觉得她的体温如此高，她的脸如此苍老，这实在太奇怪了——然后对方再也没对他手下留情。

 

山治很快在索隆的宿舍里找到了他，对方手里举着两张票欢快地蹦跳着，脸上挂着亮瞎人的灿烂笑容。

“MMA格斗。考克斯对席尔瓦，前排座位，”山治塞给他一张。“基德和你一样几乎爱死MMA格斗了。他打算拖着罗一起去。”

他应该保持沉默。他知道山治有多固执。他知道如果他保持沉默让这个金发男孩认为自己还有机会的话，他还可以和对方多相处几个月。就这么看着他忙前忙后，看着山治为了得到罗的关注而做的所有努力，这足够让索隆了解到山治是多么渴望罗。另外，谁知道呢，也许罗会忘了基德然后和山治在一起。他看起来确实对他俩之间的约会很是介怀。

“山治……我不认为我们应该继续这么下去。”

他不能欺骗山治。他不能保持沉默。这太自私了，他不能这么自私——尽管他想要如此。山治不应该把生命浪费在罗身上，况且对方还爱着基德。他值得更好的，而不是现在这种窘境。

为什么他就不能喜欢自己呢？如果山治爱他的话……该死，他会让他无比快乐的。

“什、什么？”山治结结巴巴地问道，他的整个身形都变了。索隆仍然无法理解从自信骄傲到紧张脆弱，他是如何转变得这么快的。有一部分的山治仍然保持着清醒，他的软肋再次从他铠甲上的裂缝中暴露出来，逐渐放大到再也看不到其他事物。

“你什么意思？”他的眼睛躲闪着。“我们就快成功了！我发誓，只要再过一星期，我就会让他——”

“罗和基德在约会，山治，”索隆轻轻地打断他。“我看到他们接吻了。我很抱歉，但是……我觉得他们确实很在意对方。”

“不是的，他们经常会这么做，”山治快速地说道，这让索隆感到震惊。“他们喜欢这么胡闹。相信我，那不意味着什么！”

“等等，你知道他们这么干？”索隆倒吸了口气。“那为什么我们还要做这些？”

“我说了，那不意味着什么，”山治喊道。“听着，我知道这让你很困扰，但是——”

“我一点也不在乎这个！”索隆愤怒地吼道。“我说了我会帮你，但事实上你一点希望也没有。罗爱着基德，山治。他永远也不会和你在一起，为什么你不愿意接受这个事实呢？”

“你、你不、不明白——。”

“操，为什么你他妈的可以这么蠢！？”索隆对着他大叫，然后立即后悔了。山治的脸色变成了一种怪异而令人恐惧的白，肩膀耸拉着。他的眼睛深深地埋在垂落的发丝下，双手在两侧紧紧握成拳头。当他看着厨子咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇时，索隆完全失去了战斗力。他叹着气，向山治靠近了点，他抓住他的手臂把头靠在了对方的肩上。

“你值得那些真正在意你的人，”索隆的声音低沉而模糊不清。山治紧绷着身体，而索隆真想现在就向他坦白一切，但他明白现在并不是个好时机。那只会让山治感到困扰——或者更糟，对方会怜悯他。“这个世界上不只那一个家伙，山治，他也不会是你唯一会爱上的人。外面有更多优秀的人值得让你爱上。”

_为什么就不能是我呢？_

“你不明白，”山治推开他，重复着。他没有抬头，但是当他抬起袖子擦拭完脸之后，那一片地方变湿了。“总之，谢谢你，绿藻头。”

索隆只能注视着山治离开，门框转动的声音在静默的空气中显得格外刺耳。

“我叫索隆，”他默默地说道。

 

山治再也没有和他说过话。他甚至没再看过他一眼。其他人很快注意到了这点，这很明显，但是索隆并不愿意谈起。特别是娜美，即使对方承诺把他的债务减少15%（尽管那十分诱人）。

在山治和索隆最后一次谈话的三天后，基德和罗公布了他们之间的恋情，索隆为此很担心山治。但那个金发男孩看起来还不错，甚至为那俩人在一起而感到高兴。索隆试着找他说话，但山治在他接近自己之前就马上走开了。

索隆不明白，为什么他才是那个受到惩罚的人，他明明没做错任何事。

或者他们之间的关系只是回到了最早之前的那种状态。他和山治用互相挑衅来代替认真听对方说话，但是他们毕竟已经接过吻牵过手了，也许山治觉得这太让他难堪了。也许那个金发男孩想要忘掉所有发生过的事。也许他还在为索隆拒绝他的提议而感到生气。无论哪一种，都让索隆觉得糟糕透了。

不管情况会如何发展，索隆都没有太多时间老是想着它了。暑假马上就要来临，那意味着他必须花费精力准备期末考试了。他为自己制定了好几个通宵学习的计划，并拒绝了任何外出的邀请。为了能保证自己的GPA绩点保持在3.5以上，他在医药学上向乔巴寻求了帮助，这样他就能继续拿奖学金并且下一年就能加入物理疗法的研究生课程而不是两年之内。

也许他应该高中毕业就参加工作。但是，不不不，他还是想获得理疗学学位。在这最后的几周里，乔巴不断的鼓励让他坚持了下去。

现在他至少可以休息到七月份公布成绩的时候。他和路飞花了一整个星期来打包他们的行李，尽管有一大部分是他帮路飞打包，因为他并没有多少东西，但是他们仍然得在宿舍里待上那么几周。

现在将近放假了，路飞把所有的精力都花在大学里的任何一个派对上。他试着说服索隆一起去，但他确实对所有派对都有免疫能力。他唯一想要的就是躺在床上，也许再来瓶啤酒。他确实可以这么做，感谢上帝。

“你一点也不有趣！”路飞抱怨着，但最后还是独自离开了。

索隆享受着这难得的安静，他把自己的床和路飞的床拼在一起，然后打开路飞几个月前借来的电影放映机，把它接在自己的笔记本上，只穿了条运动裤，拿了碗爆米花和一瓶啤酒就躺在床上看Netflix出品的斯巴达克斯。噢老天，他就应该是个厉害的斯巴达人。

一阵敲门声分散了他的注意力，他按了暂停键。

“来了，”当敲门声又响起，并且比之前更要命时，他有些生气。“你有什——山治？”

“嗨，绿藻头，”山治紧张不安地挠了挠头。

索隆只是注视着他，感到无比震惊。山治并没有穿着他平时的套装，而是穿了件SGA的T恤衫和一件样式简单的夹克。“呃，嗨，”他最终结结巴巴地回应道。

“我能进去吗？”山治问道，这让他惊讶到无法动弹。

“呃，当然，”索隆迅速地回应道，往后退了点让他进门。“抱歉，我刚刚在看——。”

“A片？”山治问，他盯着投在墙上的屏幕。

“什么！？”索隆惊叫道，当他发现自己正好暂停在一幕性爱场景上时，他在心里大声咒骂起自己。“该死，不。是斯巴达克斯。”

“所以，是软色情片喽，”山治纠正自己，索隆花了一分钟才意识到对方在开玩笑。

“大致来说，是的。”索隆同意，山治偷笑起来，不过只持续了一会儿，然后房间里回归到尴尬的沉默中。

在索隆的心里有大概一千个问题在盘旋着，但他的嘴干得无法发出任何字词。山治来这里干什么呢？他有什么想要的吗？为什么他忽视了自己那么久？他还在尝试赢得罗的心吗？

“听着，索隆，我只是——”

“你叫了我的名字。”

“什么？”山治盯着他，困惑地皱起眉。

“我的名字，”索隆重复了一遍，仍然感到有点惊讶。“我一直以为你不知道我的名字。”

山治的眉皱得更深了，他奇怪地看着索隆。“为什么我会不知道你的名字呢？我们从七年级开始就在一个班级上过课。”

“我们……有吗？”他只记得他是在高中开始知道山治这个人的。确切地说是高中二年级的某一天，索隆在体育馆不小心把篮球砸到了一个金发男孩头上，然后那立刻变成了他俩之间第一次打架的导火线。

“这真是一个糟糕的想法，”山治嘀咕着，显然是在针对他。

“不，等等——只是……为什么你会来找我？”索隆好奇地问道。

“我只是想要来道歉，”山治坚定地说道，听起来就像事先排练过一样。“为我对你的所作所为。”

“噢。你不必道歉，”索隆快速地回道。“那是我自愿的。”山治摇了摇头但是没再说些什么。索隆把一个即将脱口而出的问题吞了回去，换了一个完全不同的问题——但同样重要——他问，“你还好吗？”

山治抬起头，自他走进这个房间开始，这是第一次面对索隆的注视。“我？是的，我很好。”

“你确定？”索隆进一步说道。“我本想和你谈谈，当罗——”

“为什么你这么在意？”山治突然打断他，他的声音带着讥讽。“为什么你要提供帮助？为什么你要这么 _关心_ ？”

“我……”该死，他几乎要越界了。他不能让山治知道他的感情，不能。“你哭了。”他简单地回答道，的确是这样。“而你是个很优秀的人。你值得拥有快乐。”

“别再说这些了，”山治朝他吼，索隆一震。“我并不好——你甚至都他妈的不认识我！”

索隆眨了眨眼，他张开嘴，停顿了一下。“我当然认识你。我们是朋友，对吗？”

没有回答，山治冲上前，他的力道大到把索隆撞倒在地上。他吃痛地呻吟了一下。就在他打算爬起来之前，金发男孩跳到了他身上。他的双手被禁锢在腰间，对方的重量整个压在他身上。

“什么——？”

他的抗议被金发男孩的吻压了回去。索隆震惊地喘了口气，他感受到了对方柔软而干燥的双唇，以及主动伸进他嘴里的舌头。当它舔过索隆的口腔上颚时，他开始呻吟，颤栗窜过脊椎直达腹股沟。

“我们不是朋友，”山治停止了这个吻，低声说道。“你真是一个大白痴；你甚至从未注意到。”

“山治，”索隆粗重地喘着气。而当这个金发男孩咬住他的脖子时，他剧烈地颤抖了一下。对方的髋部用力地挤压着他。这他妈的到底发生了什么？“你在干什——？”

“我喜欢的不是罗，”山治在他耳边咕哝着，嗓音里裹着他吮吸那三根耳坠时发出的相当淫秽的黏腻声。“我居然不知道你会如此天真。”

当他感觉到山治的手滑过他的身体时，索隆猛地一动。对方的手指在他赤裸的皮肤上重重地拖曳而过，留下红色的印记，直至他的腰上被裤子覆盖住的地方。

“这么容易就被操控，”山治嘲笑地说，他的手往下滑，隔着沾满汗液的布料抓住了他，一声轻微的呜咽从索隆口中溢出。“我知道你是个好人，但好到愿意让别人利用你？告诉我，索隆……一个 _好人_ 会像我这样欺骗你吗？

“你没有在利用我，”索隆本想这样告诉他，但是当山治咬住他的喉结，他的手握紧他的勃起时，他的话消失在一片剧烈的呻吟中。

“如果我告诉你我梦见过亲吻你，你会怎么想？”山治呻吟着，用他的唇和牙齿在索隆的脖子上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

索隆的性欲完完全全被挑逗了起来，他根本无法回答，当他意识到山治喜欢他时，他的大脑彻底地死机了。

“以及抚摸你？”山治继续说着。“梦到你像现在这样，躺在我身下，硬着，然后求我操你？或者是我抚摸我自己，用手指操着自己，同时想象着你在我的里面，最后叫喊着你的名字射出来？你无法想象我的梦有多他妈的下流。”

他再次用力地磨蹭着索隆，当他们的勃起隔着布料互相摩擦时，山治的呼吸渐渐加重了。索隆呻吟着，他全身的血液几乎都涌到了下面。山治继续扭动着他的髋部同时手指紧紧抓着他的胸肌，他直视着索隆，对方的眼睛几乎和他的一样深沉。他的蓝色虹膜在瞳孔周围被情欲碾成碎片。

山治的手一放松，索隆立刻就射了出来。他用手臂环住金发男孩纤细的腰部，起身把脸埋进他身上近乎完美的热度之中，然后直至高潮渐渐褪去。当山治哭着紧紧搂住他的肩膀时，他满足地弓起背和对方贴得更紧。

“不得不说我们做了一样的梦，”索隆回答了他那一大串的问题。他花了一秒钟来欣赏山治脸上震惊的表情，然后轻轻拽着他的头发把他拉进又一个吻之中，就像是第一个吻那样贪婪而猛烈。

山治完全沉醉在这个吻当中，以至于丝毫没有注意对方抱着他从地上站了起来。只有当索隆抱起他然后扔进床里的时候，他们才短暂地中断这个吻，然后他撕开了山治的衣服。

“等等，”山治喘了口气，身体在索隆的手指下颤抖着。当索隆的手指缓慢地擦过他的乳头时，山治难以忍耐地扭动着咬住自己的嘴唇。“从什么时候？”

索隆耸了耸肩，继续解着山治的皮带，就他目前的心情来说，即使是这样简单的操作也足够让他急不可耐了。“高中二年级。你呢？”

“大学第一年，”山治咕哝着，把他拖进一个吻中。

除了接吻和互相抚摸，他们没有做其他事。他们想要——做爱，天知道索隆有多想——但他房间里没有安全套或者润滑液。但没关系，这不仅仅只是一夜情。索隆把他所有的秘密都倾诉给他，他告诉山治他是多么想要他，而他是多么完美，自从高中的那个夏天的傍晚，他再也无法从他的身上移开视线。

同样地，山治也说出了他的秘密——从决定欺骗索隆和他约会开始到索隆吻他时所涌起的罪恶感。

他们交谈了一整夜，身上满是汗水和污渍，但是内心充盈着满足感。他们互相谈论对方，他们谈论学校，他们谈论着过去和未来，他们谈论着一些甚至跟他们毫无关系的蠢事，然而当山治赤裸着躺在他的臂弯里神情满足，全身布满索隆的吻痕时，谁还在乎那些呢？

到了早上，路飞偷偷地爬进宿舍，然后在看到赤身裸体睡在索隆胸膛上的山治时，他停下了脚步。他甚至不敢去看那些毯子究竟有多脏。

“没关系，”路飞轻松地耸了耸肩。“我可以去乌索普那儿过夜。噢，索隆？”

“嗯？”

“很高兴看到你们俩把问题解决了，”路飞大笑着。“山治是个非常不错的家伙。”

索隆目瞪口呆地注视着他最好的朋友，想知道路飞到底了解多少。这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，他被路飞的洞察力所震惊到。这非常少见，但那确实发生了。

“我知道，”他最后说道，低头看着山治。“他确实是个非常不错的家伙。”


End file.
